Copacabana
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a business owner, and spending all his life in his office had proved to make him anti-social. When he's had enough of all the stress from work, he decides to leave for a vacation to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He ends up finding a bar named Copacabana at the Copacabana beach, and meeting a certain boy there may change his life for good.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Thanks for reading this! I thought it would make an amazing fanfiction and I am honored to write it! Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or the song Copacabana. I know that Copacabana was a nightclub in New York, but I decided to make it a high class beach bar on Copacabana. _

* * *

-Prologue-

Blaine Anderson was just a man. A man that worked as a boss of a business and was constantly bombarded with questions from his workers and collegues. His life was pretty boring, and he wanted that to change, he needed a vacation.

He decided all this when the workers once again surrounded him by the office desk and yelled simultaneously about some new project that they wanted to work on. He had a hand to his head, willing his migraine to go away.

'Enough!' said was silence. 'I've had enough of this. I am going on vacation.'

The workers started laughing, but it died when they saw the serious look on their boss' face. Their smiles fell.

'You're not serious, are you? You can't leave! We're working-'

'Well when my brain is too busy exploding, I am not going to be able to do anything. I am serious that this is a good idea.' Blaine said.

He grabbed his coat but a worker snatched it out of his hands. More specifically, his personal assistant.

'No! You are not leaving! You have to get back to work! Our business is still running and if you leave now, it'll crash and the other companies will crush us. All, of us' yelled Rachael.

She pulled the coat out of Blaine's reach. Blaine looked at her. 'You can't force me to stay here. I am the boss. You can take over the company when I am gone.' Blaine said.

'Wait! Where are you going?' Rachael asked.

'Rio de Janeiro.' said Blaine, putting on his coat.

'The day our boss goes insane' said Artie.

'On the contrary, I am trying to prevent myself from going crazy. That proves impossible here, so I am going to Brazil' said Blaine.

Blaine entered the elevator of his building, and the workers followed, Blaine didn't even try to stop them. He pressed first floor and tried his best to ignore the others. Fourth floor...

'Boss! How are we suppose to take care of the company? Who'll make the decisions? You can't possibly leave this to Rachael!' said Trent.

'What? Am I not trustworthy?' asked Rachael, deeply offended.

'Maybe it is good that Blaine takes a breather. I can see him more and more stressed. ' said Mercedes.

Blaine jerked his head towards her. 'Mercedes is right, I am very stressed. '

'There's no stopping you, is there?' asked Tina.

Her response was answered when the elevator opened and Blaine walked straight towards the doors.

The workers didn't follow him this time, but rather they all looked at Rachael. She was flustered and clapped her hands.

'Well, get back to work!' she said. There are a lot of calls to be made.

* * *

Blaine found his Honda and hopped in, backing out of the area and driving back to his house. He was tired of Ohio, he didn't even bother to look behind him because the scene was exactly the same. As his house came nearer, he began to bubble with excitement and nerves. He was excited that he was going away. But he was terrified, the thing is, he's not very social. Being a boss and stuck in a office all day did something to you, locks you up from the real world.

Blaine quickly shut his door and opened his mail box by habit. He knew there was never anything there, because all the work mail gets sent to his office. He let it fall close before opening his house door with his keys. Quickly, he took off his shoes and entered his lonely house, closing the door behind him. He couldn't wait to get out of this dark place.

He opened his computer and booked the first flight for the day without hesitation, he's never improvised a trip. He usually plan a month before, if he ever went on vacations. Though those were rare. Blaine smiled a little at the risk he was taking.

He ran upstairs and grabbed a suitcase, pulling clothes and other things into his suitcase before locking it up and throwing it in his trunk and shutting it close. He jumped in to his car and drove to the airport without a thought.

* * *

'Welcome to Copacabana!' said Kurt.

The bar cheered and everyone went to get their drinks. Everyone was in formal clothing, since they were all high classed people. Kurt himself didn't need to dress like that, he looked good enough with his simple jeans and and T shirts, but sometimes he would surprise the people by turning up in a tux.

His boyfriend often told Kurt how amazing he looked and Kurt would just smile at him with his dazzling smile before returning that compliment. He was surprisingly dapper. Most people already turn out to love Kurt, and even if they didn't they would after Kurt started singing.

* * *

Blaine entered the airport awkwardly. The place was nearly foreign to him, it's not odd, since he never leaves the office. He dragged his suitcase into the airport before the suitcase tripped a little and he stumbled. He stood back up, a little humiliated, but reminded himself that he wouldn't let it affect him, he was going to have fun. His eyes lit up a little when he saw the gates.

Making his way across, he bumped into a couple of people.

'I'm sorry, ' he began before walking a little backwards and bumping into a couple. ' Sorry! Um excuse me.'

He got the the gates and flashed his printed off plane ticket to the flight attendant. She looked at him oddly and Blaine stood a bit straighter, a little self conscious. Luckily, he got past and put his suitcase for the security check, along with his shoes, phone, laptop, and belt. He smiled sheepishly at the person behind him, who was a little impatient. He quickly pulled off his coat in a rush and placed them in a bin, pushing them forwards and shutting his eyes in embarrassment.

When he got out of the security, he sighed in relief before putting everything back on quickly and taking his suitcase off the table. The security guard looked at him, amused. Why was everyone looking at him like that?

'All passengers on flight 27, last announcement to board.' voiced the announcement.

'Oh shoot.' said Blaine, quickly grabbing his suitcase, passport and ticket and running for the flight.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi! This is the second chapter of the story! I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or the song Copacabana. Preview: Blaine meets Puck and Kurt's boyfriend is revealed.

* * *

-Chapter 1-

Rio de Janeiro was quite the vacation place, many people seeking for a high class vacation spot with their friends or partner would come to have fun. Among these people were generally doctors, politicians, and- yes, in fact- business owners, that come to escape the stress from their jobs. For this, it wasn't odd to see elegant and rich people walking all over the city in their Prada, Armani, and Gucci shoes. Everyone who came here said it was quote, ' Absolutely dashing.'

For this, Blaine also stood out among the crowd in the airport. He may be in his work suit, but it was nothing compared to the people walking around. They were wearing full on designer brands while Blaine was in a simple formal wear, he never felt the need to dress like that when he was stuck in his office with his four walls. Now that he was out in the real world, he felt like crawling back into his safe, non-judgmental office.

_No! _He told himself, _You will not go back to that stressful environment! Where are your guts?_ With that he forced a smile on his face and stood up taller, making a mental note to shop when he gets the chance.

He snapped out of his daze and saw the cab pickup sign. 'I forgot to book a hotel!' he said to himself, smacking his head. He'll have to ask the cab driver. It took a while for him to get a cab and when he did, the guy looked him up and down and smiled before taking his suitcase and putting it in the back.

'The name's Puck. Your first time here?' he asked. The guy had a mohawk and was wearing shorts and a simple button up. Blaine looked at him grudgingly.

'What gave it away?' he asked. Puck looked at him oddly and motioned for him to get in. When they did, Puck explained.

'You're not exactly in, well...' he struggled to explain, he looked out the cab and pointed to a couple. The girl was in a dress that looked like gold and the guy was in a Marc Jacobs suit. They looked like a million dollars. '... their attire. People generally turn up like that, another thing, people don't generally talk to their cab drivers, too stuck up I guess. Some of them are so arrogant that they actually call a limo just to avoid taking a cab.'

'Uh...thank you?' Blaine said, a little confused. 'Aren't there normal people here?' Puck laughed.

'Course there is, but I am assuming that you're not low class, at least you're in a suit, and visitors are generally dead rich people.' said Puck. ' Where are you going?'

'Um... what's the best hotel here?' asked Blaine. Puck smirked.

'Oh, I don't know if you'd want to go there. ' said Puck.

'Why not?'

'The best hotel here is called the Copacabana Hotel. It's not cheap, like it's like a thousand dollars a night.' said Puck.

'Take me to the hotel.' said Blaine, to the surprise of Puck. Money was the last thing on his mind, he had enough money, he just never cared to spend it.

* * *

Sebastian was talking to Chandler when Kurt came up to them. It was broad daylight, and business wasn't as big, it wasn't even his shift to wait yet. He decided to stay though. Sebastian turned around when he noticed his boyfriend behind him. Kurt hopped on to a stool beside them by the bar stand. Sebastian smiled.

'Kurt. I missed you honey.' said Sebastian. Kurt laughed.

'I missed you too.' he replied, smiling. Sebastian didn't know how he was so lucky but he was distracted when he saw the grudgingly annoyed look on Chandler's face. Sebastian's eyes looked at him oddly, though the smile was still on his face.

'What Chandler?' Sebastian asked. Kurt saw the look on Chandler's face and noticed that he wasn't looking Kurt in the eye on purpose. He crossed his arms, confused.

'What? Let's be honest. I am jealous. Your boyfriend is like, beautiful, and I have to watch you guys get your mack on.' said Chandler, pouting. Kurt smiled and his eyes twinkled. Sebastian put his arm around Kurt protectively and pouted back at Chandler.

'That's sweet of you, Chandler.' said Kurt. Sebastian mocked a look of shock and Chandler and Kurt laughed.

'No. Don't you dare make a move on my boyfriend! He loves me! ME!' joked Sebastian, crossing his arms like a child. Kurt and Chandler burst out laughing and Chandler almost fell off his chair.

'Alright, I get it! Kurt's off-limits! But he's working in a bar.' said Chandler. Sebastian frowned genuinely.

'Yeah, but you know that it's a safe bar. All the rich people come here and they all respect each other, no one would lay a hand on Kurt.' said Sebastian.

'Babe, I know. You sit behind me in every performance to make sure of that.' said Kurt. A women suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

'May I have a Martini please?' asked the women. Kurt smiled, even though he wasn't working, he doesn't mind helping. He hopped to the other side of the stand and started making her drink. The lady winked at him flirtatiously. Kurt remains oblivious, or pretends to be.

'Oy my boyfriend is dapper. ' said Sebastian. The lady didn't take notice and passed Kurt the money, but not before writing something on one of them. Kurt looked at the money, frowning.

'You gave an extra fifty dollars.' He said, passing her the money. She took the Martini and pushed the money back in his hand.

'It's a tip, there's something on it.' she said, walking away. Kurt stood there, confused. He looked at Sebastian, who was in a mid eye-roll before stopping. Sebastian smiled at Kurt.

'Read the bill Kurt.' said Sebastian through his teeth. Kurt unfolded the bill and looked at it, indeed pen writing was there.

'1-212-678-1987. Call me.' read Kurt. He looked at Sebastian.

'Well, she's New Yorker by her area code.' said Sebastian, replying to Kurt's look. Kurt merely rolled his eyes.

'I am gay Sebastian. Lay off the girl. Though I must say she has great taste.' joked Kurt.

'You are adorable Kurt.' said Sebastian. He looked over and saw a few hola dancers. ' Oh, look at that! When did they hire them?' he run his hand through his hair. ' They are hot. Look, Kurt!'

'Seb!' said Kurt, irritated. Chandler and Sebastian began laughing, but they didn't go after the girls.

* * *

Blaine looked with awe as they arrived. He could see what Puck meant. The place looked like pure money. It was glittering with gold and silver and glass. More wealthy people walked out. They paid no attention to Blaine.

'Well, bye dude. Nice meeting you.' said Puck.

'You too.' said Blaine as Puck took out the suitcase and gave it to Blaine. He looked at Blaine for a minute.

'You know what? I like you, you're a cool guy. I'll give you my card and if you ever need anyone to drive you around, I can do the job.' he said, passing Blaine a business card.

'Thanks.' said Blaine before Puck left. He walked in the hotel and gulped. He felt like an inferior, and by the way people looked at him when he entered, others thought so too. _Head high, Chin up. _He smiled and kept walking before reaching the counter, where more stares met him.

'Can I help you?' some one behind the counter asked.

'Yes, I was wondering whether, um- you have an available room that I can pay for right now?' he asked.

'That depends on whether you can afford it, what's your occupation?' the man asked.

_Rude_. Thought Blaine, but nevertheless, he pulled out a business card and and showed it to the man. 'I am the owner of a business.' he said. The man raised his eyebrows.

'Fine, there is a room on the seventh floor, how many nights?' he asked. Blaine never really thought about how long he was leaving, he contemplated leaving in a few days, but stopped himself.

'A week.' he said. The man behind the counter's eyebrows raised.

'Visa?' he asked. Blaine pulled it out and gave it to him. The man was shocked when it actually went through. 'Um- pin please?' he asked. _Wow their attitude changes when they realize that the person is rich. Good for nothing people. _Blaine faked a smile and typed in his pin behind his hand. The man gave him a receipt and card with an information card slip.

The man even dared say, ' I hope you have a good stay! My name is Dustin Goolsby if anyone asks!'

Blaine ignored him and went to the elevators with his suitcase.

He entered a open elevator and inserted his card into the card slot as requested as requested and pressed the seventh floor. As he arrived and exited the elevator and walked towards his room, he noticed a couple of people talking. He couldn't help but hear some of the things they said.

'-the beach bar, Copacabana. We should go-'

'I heard that they had really good service. What I am curious about is this guy Anna told me about. His name was Kurt or something and he waits and sings there. A real looker I heard. '

They continued to whisper fervently as Blaine entered his room. Blaine's curiosity grew. _Copacabana? Isn't that the name of the hotel? But Puck said the hotel was named after a beach. And the girl said that it was a beach bar..._his thoughts drilled off as he took a look at his room. He was in shock. The place was amazing. It had a view of the ocean and beach, though it was swarming with people now. _Is that where the beach bar is? There's only one beach. _The rest of the room consists of a vine table, a luxury couch, closet, and a comfy bed as Blaine fell on it.

The place was five stars, minus the attitude he first got.

* * *

Please review to let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for reading this fan fiction. I want to thank Sofia Michelle for her comment, cesfordejoy for favouriting it, and every one of the followers for following. =) It was motivating for me to know that you guys want to see more of this story.

* * *

-Chapter 2-

By the time Blaine settled in, the night had already dawned. He was about to rest when a loud voice sounded through the open balcony doors. Blaine opened his eyes again at the sound, it sounded like a huge party. One that he kinda want to go to.

'Welcome to Copacabana!'

The voice was beautiful, and Blaine walked out the balcony window to look down. There, at the beach, was a bunch of elegantly dressed people, except they seemed to be dressed even better. Limos arrived and left, picking up and leaving people. Blaine realized that it must be the beach bar the girls were talking about.

He debated with himself whether to go or not. He would probably stick out like a sore thumb with what he was wearing, but... he did bring one of his best suits. He opened the closet and found his John Varvatos suit. Pleased with it, he quickly changed in to it and gelled his hair down, adding a bow tie from his set for extra affect.

Happily, he grabbed his wallet, cell phone, and put on a pair of Armani shoes, prepared to leave the hotel room. He fit right in with all the other rich kids, maybe even better...if it wasn't for his lack of social skills. Either ways, he felt better compared to this morning. Before he left, he noticed the business card Puck gave him sitting on a side table. He picked it up and dialed Puck, deciding to get a ride that way.

'Hello? Puck here. If you're one of the girls-'

Blaine, slightly disturbed, interrupted. ' It's Blaine.' There was a silence.

'Hi man! Need a ride now?' asked Puck.

'Yeah, is that okay with you? I am still at the hotel, I kinda want to go to the beach bar here?' replied Blaine.

'Copacabana? Dude, that's awesome. I wish I could come with, but I am still working. I know some pals there, tell you about them later. I'll be right there.' said Puck before hanging up. Blaine shrugged to himself and left the hotel room.

* * *

'Sebastian. Adam's here.' said Kurt, slightly panicking. He pulled at Sebastian's sleeve a little. Sebastian was utterly confused.

'Who is Adam? Why are you so scared? Did he do anything to you?! If he lays one finger-'

'He's my ex-boy friend.' Kurt cried out, cutting Sebastian off.

'Your ex-boyfriend?! How many do you have?' asked Sebastian, surprised.

'Really Bas? Not now! What am I going to do?' panicked Kurt.

'Kurt! Relax, you guys broke up like a long time ago, nothings gonna happen. I won't let anything happen.' said Sebastian, hugging Kurt. Kurt, however, was panicking even more. He pushed Sebastian away.

'I am serious! You have no idea. He freaked out when I broke up with him. He like, he stalked me for like half a year after we broke up!' said Kurt, flailing his arms.

'What?! Where is that son of a-'

'Sebastian! Don't go looking for trouble. I just need you to take my shift. If he leaves-' Kurt looked around, '- if he leaves, I'll continue my shift.' said Kurt.

'What about your performance? ' said Sebastian. ' You know what? Never mind, this is more important, I'll cancel-'

'No! You can't! I'll be here for the performance, but just- oh gosh, he's coming this way. ' said Kurt. He ducked behind the counter.

And indeed, the Australian boy in a Marc Jacobs suit walked towards them, a glass of wine in his hand. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Sebastian, who glared right back at him with a hostile look. Kurt stepped on Sebastian's foot, and Sebastian forced a artificial smile on his face.

'How may I help you?' Sebastian hissed through his smile with a sickenly sweet voice.

'I thought I saw...' Adam shook his head. ' Never mind, give me a glass of ice wine, will you? I swear, the people they hired these days...'

Sebastian found the smile harder and harder to keep up, as he was seething with pure hatred towards the boy.

'Sure.' said Sebastian, using his every restraint to not start yelling profanities at the guy.

Adam turned around with a smug look on his face. 'Well, the people will be missing me... good night, bus boy.' Sebastian almost launched hiself at Adam and choke him to death, but Kurt held him back. Adam was oblivious with his back turned towards them.

'Brat, stuck-up, spoiled...' muttered Sebastian, along with a series of curses. Kurt attempted to calm the boy. 'You dated him?!'

'I know, believe it or not, I dated that boy. I-...' Kurt sighed.

'I'd rather not believe it.' said Sebastian. ' How did you even put up with him?'

'He was different back then. He used to be a sweetheart-

'Him? Sweet?' asked Sebastian, incredulous.

'People change, Sebastian Smythe. I learned that the hard way. '

* * *

'Hi Blaine.' said Puck, standing out side the cab. When Blaine walked towards him, he took off his sunglasses, looking Blaine up and down before whistling. 'Nice suit. Caught up to the rich crowd? Gee, I hope you don't mind sitting in the same car with someone like me.' teased Puck.

Blaine frowned. 'I am not like that, I don't think your worth any less than I am. ' he said. Puck was genuinely surprised. He seemed to become a little emotional, but he swallowed them for his pride.

'Thanks, man.' he said, opening the cab door like it was no big deal. But Blaine could see it was, even bad boys like Puck get emotional sometimes.

'You don't get that a lot, do you?' asked Blaine softly. 'You know, I know what that feels like. I may be a boss of a company, but sometimes I still feel like I am not worth as much as my colleagues. At least in terms of my social life. I didn't have real friends since college.' he said, entering the cab.

'Well, you got yourself a real friend now.' said Puck. It took Blaine a moment to realise what Puck was saying, bu which then the car was on the move. He smiled, feeling giddy and a little overwhelmed. He had a friend. Not bad for an anti social guy like him. ' If you'd like, I'd be honored to return the favor and be your friend too.' said Blaine. Puck smiled.

'Thought you'd never say. You wanna hear about my pals now? They work on the beach bar, and they could keep you company. They are Sebastian-'

There was a ring from Puck's phone and it transferred to speakers. ' Oh, that's Sebastian right now. I keep a speaker here so I can talk to my friends when there's no business. Do you mind if I take the call?'

'Oh, um, not at all!' said Blaine.

Puck answered the call, his eyes still on the road. 'Hello?'

'Puckerman! The son of a-' began the boy. Then someone else interrupted. 'Sebastian!'

Blaine's eyes widened as he recognized the voice from his balcony. Okay, that sounded downright weird. There was a few muttering.

'His _ex boyfriend_, Adam turned up!' screeched the boy named Sebastian.

'Which one was that? Guys flirt with him all the time.' said Puck, non chalant.

'Puck! He's my boyfriend! How can you be so calm?'

'Okay! So his ex...' asked Puck

'He was a brat. I am not exaggerating. He called me...a bus boy.' the boy said, deflated. Kurt laughed.

'Awww... honey. He's like that to everyone now.' said Kurt. For some reason, Blaine felt uncomfortable, and maybe a little jealous.

'Not to you' said Sebastian to Kurt. 'He wants to steal Kurty!'

'Well you won't let him, will you?' asked Puck, his eyebrows raised. He shared a look with Blaine.

'Ofcourse not.' said Sebastian.

'Uh, a moment of self pride here.' said Kurt, ' I can deal with this.'

'There, problem solved. Now, I have a friend coming to the bar right now, can you show him around?' said Puck.

'Wait...is he in the car right now?' asked Kurt.

'Yea.' said Puck.

'Puck! You can't talk with us when you're working. It's not proper. ' said Kurt. Then he addressed Blaine. 'And whoever he's driving, I am really sorry, Puck doesn't usually talk to his friends when he's on duty. '

Blaine found it rather sweet that Kurt was defending Puck. He was really polite. Blaine blushed a little, luckily, Puck didn't notice, or chose to say anything. 'It's okay, I said he could answer his call. My name's Blaine.' he said.

'That's a nice name. My name is Kurt, the other boy is Sebastian.' He introduced. Blaine already knew this from the conversation and Puck's introduction of Sebastian.

'Okay. Do you think you can keep him company when he gets there. He could be one of us.' Puck said. Blaine liked the sound of that, one of us, he felt included.

'Sure, we might see him a little later, because the rich brat is still out.' said Kurt. Blaine was a little surprised at Kurt's description. This 'rich brat' must be super easy to hate.

* * *

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: HI! Thanks for reading my fanfiction! I really hope you liked the story and will continue to like it. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed-Sofia Michelle & fostinefoli- and those who followed or Favorited by story. Enjoy- please do.

* * *

'We're here!' said Puck, stepping out of the cab. Blaine followed suit.

The place was indeed extravagant. Clearly the beach was no longer the children's playground anymore. Everywhere he looked were the same rich adults he saw, but the beauty of the place lies within the cool night atmosphere, the sound of the water rushing on to the shore, the stars, and the colorful lights. Still, the moon light often caught the gold dresses the ladies were wearing as they were designed to.

'Your friends work...here?' asked Blaine, a little stunned.

'Oh yeah. It's quite the place. ' said Puck. He was distracted as three girls walked by,and Blaine realized they were the same girls in the hotel. Puck whistled. ' Ladies!' he called.

The girls looked at Puck with disgust and obvious judgement, they quickened their pace. Puck seemed to be oblivious, or chose to ignore it. He looked at Blaine with a smile.

'Oh- the pay fare, hold on a second.' said Blaine, reaching the wallet in his pocket. But Puck stopped him and shook his head.

'No need. We're bros now, right?' asked Puck.

'Of course we are, but-' began Blaine.

'Than let me pay this small price. Have a good time, call me when you're done, I can give you a ride back. I wasn't kidding when I said that you would be one of us.' insisted Puck.

Blaine let a hesitant smiled pass his features. 'Okay... in that case... if you need any thing you can-um- call me too.' said Blaine, passing Puck a business card.

'Cool. Thanks dude. See you later.' Puck said, hopping back in the cab.

The realization that he was alone at the entrance of a beach bar struck him as the cab disappeared in to the night. He wasn't quite sure what to do now, and he began feeling awkward when a group of rich couples went swiping past him.

'I guess... I'll just go in now...' he mumbled to himself in motivation. Taking a slight breath, he entered the bar.

The place wasn't too loud as he would have expected of a bar. It was actually quite calming, if it wasn't for the billionaires dressed in Gucci everywhere. His attention was caught when music started playing.

* * *

'I can't see him.' said Kurt, looking around the bar. 'I think he's gone.'

'Okay, that's good. Your performance is up next.' said Chandler, pointing at the stage.

Kurt took a deep breath. 'Well...let's go. You set up the-'

'Music.' said Chandler nodding, 'Don't worry, you'll do fine. Trust me.'

Kurt smiled nervously and walked up the stage, announcing his presence. 'Hello ladies and gentleman! Are you having fun at the Copacabana?' There were calls of agreement from the crowd, Kurt smiled. 'I sure hope so, because we're starting the performance!'

There were cat calls and cheering from the crowd, which never failed to get Kurt pumped up.

_Her name was Lola, she was a show girl_

_With yellow feathers in her hair, and a dress cut down to there_

_She would merengue, and do the cha cha_

_And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar_

_Across the crowd floor, they work from eight to four_

_They were young and had each other_

_Who could ask for more?_

* * *

_At the Copa, Copa-cabana_

_The hottest spot North of Havana_

_At the Copa, Copa-Cabana_

_Music and passion were always the fashion _

_At the Copa... they fell in love_

Blaine noticed a bunch of girls swooning near the stage, but unfortunately, was not able to see the stage it self due to the tall couple in front of him. The voice sounded familiar to him. Either ways, Blaine was blown away by the voice. Desperate to see who was singing, he made his way towards the crowd of people.

His eyes widened a little when they landed on the boy that was singing. The boy's startling glaze eyes were astonishing enough without the light reflecting off it. The boy's hair was a soft -chestnut?- brown, and his his pale complexion only brought out his beautiful features more. The boy had apparently chose to wear a neat suit for the night. Black with a white tie. It was awfully yet beautifully similar to Blaine's, the only difference was that Blaine had a white bow tie.

'Excuse me...' Blaine mumbled as he made his way closer to the stage. He caught his breath as the blue eyes caught his and the owner smiled.

_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond_

_He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there_

_When she finished, he called her over_

_But Rico went a bit too far and Tony sailed across the bar_

_And then the punches flew and chairs were smashed in two _

_There was blood and a single gun shot_

_But just who shot who?_

The boy looked away from Blaine to send a wink to the crowd, which seemed to have lost a bit of their formality and sanity at the action. While some people still stood stiffly, a lot of the girls began to send Kurt flirtatious looks. Blaine felt jealousy hit home.

How did Blaine even know he was gay? He was singing about a girl anyways...-but he looked at Blaine. Unless he was hallucinating Blaine swore that they had eye contact. He shook his head. This is getting a little out of hand, what chance did he have? Anti-social Blaine Devon Anderson?

He didn't move though, and kept looking at the boy in front of him. As the song came to an end, Blaine was already mourning the musical voice singing.

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl_

_But that was thirty years ago, when they used to have a show_

_Now it's a disco, but not for Lola_

_Still in the dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair_

_She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind_

_She lost her youth and she lost her Tony_

_Now she's lost her mind!_

Blaine was too distracted by the boy to consider the lyrics or the moral behind it, he just kept watching and watching and watching... completely entranced. Even the more intimidating of ladies began to smile.

_Don't fall in love..._

_Copacabana_

_Copacabana_

_Copacabana_

_Copa-Cabana!_

The storm of applause and the realization that the performance was over took him out of his daze. He noticed an intimidating girl with short dark hair in a golden dress turn over to her boyfriend and smile as she politely clapped. She still looked a little scary, but atleast she smiled. He quickly turned his attention back to the stage before realizing that the boy wasn't there. Frantically, he looked around until he saw the boy walking off the stage steps.

Not sure what he was doing, he walked towards his direction.

* * *

Kurt was still full of adrenaline from the performance as Chandler handed him a bottle of water. He smiled widely before looking around.

'Where's Sebastian?' he asked, frowning.

'I don't know. I thought he was just helping customers or something, but he didn't turn up and I couldn't see him. '

'He's probably doing something important, or else he wouldn't be-'

'Kurt!' Chandler fiercely whispered, cutting him off. His eyes were wide with alarm as he pointed to wards the back. Kurt furrowed his brows before seeing the blond haired Australia fighting through the grasps of two bulky security guards. It was making so much of a Ruckus and was causing a scene. Adam seemed to be screaming profanities.

'I thought he was gone?' said Kurt fiercely to no one in particular.

'Apparently not. He was probably drunk and went to the bathroom to throw up.' said Chandler. The two looked over towards the other end of the beach.

'THAT'S KURT HUMMEL UP THERE! MY BOYFRIEND! LET ME GO YOU DISGUSTING PIGS!' screamed Adam, flailing in the arms of the two security guards. In response the security guards merely looked bored.

'Well crap.' finished Kurt as Chandler pulled him along and ran for cover.

* * *

Blaine froze once he had heard the commotion and was shocked to find some boy screaming his head off about being the boy who was up there's -Kurt Hummel's- boyfriend...

_Wait a second, _thought Blaine, _that was Kurt!_

He felt a huge wave of confusion hit him. Wait, his boyfriend? That crazy person couldn't be Sebastian, could it? Hold on- so Kurt's gay.

_And taken. _he reminded himself. _There are bigger matters at hand!_ Blaine reprimanded himself. The boy continued screaming.

'I SWEAR! YOU LET ME BACK IN THERE! I WILL-' the boy was cut off when the Security guards started dragging him back.

Whoever, it was, he wasn't a very safe person to be around. Kurt can't be dating him! Not that poor boy- beautiful, fabulous, astonishing (etc.) boy- that sang.

_I thought Kurt and Sebastian mentioned something about an ex-boyfriend turning up. Adrian or what was it. Ah- Adam aka rich brat. So the maniac is Adam, not Sebastian... I guess I should be glad Kurt's not dating Adam. I wish I could help, or protect Kurt right now, but-_

But Blaine couldn't do anything or at least didn't know how to. After all he wasn't one to stand up to others. Oh how he wants to help, he cursed the years of bullying got to him. _Maybe Sebastian is helping Kurt_. Blaine sighs. He looked around at the stage steps, and noticed that no one was there anymore. Kurt must have left.

'YOU WILL SEE ME AGAIN! I AM COMING BACK FOR HIM. ' the boy screamed, and there was silence as the security guard kicked him out.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you again for Fostinefolli's and Sofia Michelle for their comments! Also, thank you for everyone who read, favourited, or follow my story!

* * *

The muttering started across the bar, but Blaine was still in shock. He stood there for what felt like a complete stone age before someone laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in surprise and saw a pretty blond girl standing in front of him. Unfortunately, he was no where near good at interacting with people, so he settled for an awkward smile.

'Uh...hello?' said Blaine, scratching his head a little.

The girl smiled. 'Hi, my name is Madeline. I couldn't help but notice you from afar. Is it just me, or have I seen you before?' she asked flirtatiously.

If they did, Blaine certainly had no recollection of this. He waited for her to continue, but when she didn't, he frowned.

'Um. I don't think I have seen you, maybe we passed by or something. ' he said modestly. The girl's smile faltered for a second before reappearing, she placed a hand on his arm.

'Why don't you buy me a drink and we can talk.' she said. 'I really like you.'

'That's okay. I am not really up for a drink right now. I am looking for someone.' Blaine said, smiling. ' But thanks.'

The girl huffed and walked away from him with an annoyed look and an eye roll. Blaine's smile was replaced by a disappointed expression. His shoulders sagged as he eyes fell to the floor. _Why does everyone hate me?_ He thought. It's becoming harder for him to hold his head up again, but he didn't give up. Rather, he looked around for the blue eyed brown haired boy.

He thought he saw a tuff of brown hair peek out from behind the counter. Automatically smiling he made his way across to the bar.

* * *

Kurt panted as he leaned against the counter, he spared a glance at Chandler, who was beside him by the counter in the exact same position as he was.

'Holy hell.' said Chandler, between pants.

'Chandler!' said Kurt, now fully facing Chandler. His eyes were stern but weary.

'_Kurt!_' Mimicked Chandler. There was a pause and they both started laughing.

Kurt wasn't sure whether this was random hysterical laughter, or if he was laughing because his other option was to be terrified, but one thing he knew was that he had probably gone insane. He rolled his eyes as Chandler started rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach and gasping out inaudible squeals of laughter, and as he watched, he realized that no matter how insane he becomes, his friends are always there to assure him that he wasn't the craziest one alive.

Kurt's smile was soon restored to normal and his mood was slightly happier. Chandler finally stopped laughing and perched himself back on his feet and held out his hand to help Kurt. Kurt smiled and stood up, only to stumble back when he saw another man right in front of him. Kurt's sudden surprised passed and he smiled warmly at the curly haired boy.

'Hi, may I help you?' Kurt asked politely. Blaine blushed.

'U-uh. H-hi.' Blaine stuttered, blushing furiously. Chandler chortled but Kurt's eyes flashed in recognition.

'You're Blaine, aren't you? I remember your voice.' said Kurt, extending his hand to Blaine.

Blaine tried not to blush anymore at the statement and shook Kurt's hand. 'Yes. I am.' he said, relieved that he wasn't stuttering. With Kurt's encouraging smile, he continued, 'Are you Kurt?' _Stupid question. Obviously he's Kurt- Adam yelled it out for the whole world to hear . _Blaine thought. He bit his lip in embarrassment.

'Yup.' said Kurt, he didn't show any sign that he thought it was the stupidest question in the world. Blaine decided he was nice. A flash of realization passed Kurt and his eyes became apologetic. Blaine noticed this but really just wanted Kurt to be happy again. 'Oh my gosh. We were supposed to wait for you. I mean- We were waiting at the gates, but than I started to loose focus because Adam was still there, and Adam is-'

'I know who Adam is.' said Blaine.

'Yeah.' Kurt flinched. ' Anyways, I had a performance afterwards too, so I just left the gates and forgot. I am so sorry! What must you think of me now?' exasperated Kurt. Chandler was unimpressed.

'It's fine, really!' said Blaine, a little sad about Kurt's state.

'And this is the Dapper, exaggerating Kurt Hummel.' said Chandler. Blaine looked over to him.

'Are you Sebastian?' Blaine asked, noticing Chandler's hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. What ever this means, Blaine found it contagious as he was involuntarily smiling too now.

'No. I am Chandler Kiehl. A friend of Kurt's. A possible boyfriends Candidate.' said Chandler, raising his eyebrows at Kurt. Kurt smacked Chandler on the shoulder playfully and shook his head at Blaine.

'I don't have boyfriend candidates, and whatever he thinks, no one can call dibs on me.' said Kurt, rolling his eyes jokingly. He frowned as he continued, ' I don't where Sebastian is. '

Blaine bit his lip, this gave him time to think. Chandler and Kurt seemed pretty close. He wasn't sure he wanted to see Sebastian. He liked Kurt a lot, but he didn't know whether he could compete with them, the thought of it might be laughable, and it made Blaine feel small.

'Are you alright?' asked Kurt softly, tilting his head to look at Blaine.

'I am okay. ' said Blaine, smiling a little. He looked down, blushing. "Are you going to look for Sebastian? I could come with you."

Kurt smiled worriedly at the offer before sharing a look with Chandler. "I don't think that's a good idea. If he's not here there must be reason. I think it's best that we let him do whatever he's doing."

Blaine nodded." Okay." he said shyly, "I am sorry."

Kurt smiled brilliantly at Blaine, the grace of a smile lighting up his features in the dim light of the out door dance floor. He took Blaine's hand in a simple gesture that set Blaine's heart pounding. "For what? You don't need to be sorry for not knowing something, alright? Now let's go have some fun. Afterall, we were supposed to show you around."

* * *

"Sebastian."

The said boy turned around and sighed, his blond hair ruffling in the wind. He swept his hand through his hair once before picking up the gun handed to him on the counter. "Hunter." he said stonily.

Hunter grinned before frowning. "You're not falling in love with him, are you? You can't afford to do that." he said. "Who are you playing for?!"

"I am on your team, Hunter." said Sebastian, his hand shaking from hysterical anger and fear at the same time. Hunter's glare burned into his skull.

"But you're falling for him."

"I am on your team! What part of that don't you understand?!" yelled Sebastian in frustration. He looked away and grabbed his hair before tears threatened to spill. He slammed his hands on the table, but Hunter was unaffected by Sebastian's emotions.

"Understand _me._ " began Hunter. A smirk appeared on his face and he whispered, "Don't fall in love."

Just like that, Hunter left, leaving Sebastian to his misery. Besides, Sebastian couldn't keep his tears in. He was selfish, and if that's what Hunter wants, then fine. So be it. He stuffed the gun in his pocket and grabbed his jacket, making his way back to the beach bar.

* * *

"Rachael. The Richford company is threatening to take us off the board if continues to ignore his requests!" said Melanie. Rachael looked at her hysterically.

"I thought we had dealt with that! Didn't I answer his questions?" asked Rachael nearing tears as she walks to the fourth meeting of the day as a replacement for . This is madness, because their boss didn't leave a contact, or one that reaches him anyways.

"They wanted a direct appointment to meet him. We can't be taken off board. The companies-"

"-Going to crash. I know. I know. Melanie. We need to find him." said Rachael, crying. Malanie looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Him?" she asked.

"Yes! ! Yes him! Why didn't he figure this out or at least leave instructions?!" whined Rachael, hair falling out of her usually tidy bun. Her professional facade was tearing at the seams before her eyes. "Oh gosh, I can't deal with this. Can you bring me a coffee, please?"


End file.
